The present disclosure relates to an illumination unit including a solid-state light emitting device such as a laser diode (LD), and a projection display unit and a direct view display unit which are equipped with the illumination unit.
In recent years, projectors for projecting an image onto a screen are being widely used in offices, as well as households. A typical projector generates image light by modulating light from a light source with a light bulb, and projects and displays the image light onto a screen (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-134324). Nowadays, palm-size, ultra-compact projectors, portable phones equipped with such an ultra-compact projector, and the like are commercially available.